Estoy aquí contigo
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Ese día, Austria había amanecido con una sensación diferente a la acostumbrada. Por primera vez en su aristocrática vida se cuestionaba su forma de vivir. Pero en esencia no era eso lo que le molestaba. Era algo más, algo que tenía que ver directamente con sus sentimientosmás profundos; y dio con la conclusión de que era un tipo muy extraño. / Edelweiss!


Rescatando fics antiguos de mi deviantart y sacando lo mejorcito de la galería, me encontré con esta preciosidad que de verdad, amé escribir, porque la pareja es de las que más amo. Y es que nada es mejor que algo que hable lindo de un austriaco triste y un suizo consolándole. Al menos, así los veo yo. Como fuera, la escribí hace un par de años y aún me revuelca el corazón, espero les guste también.

* * *

_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de un japonés adorable llamado Himaruya Hidekazu._

* * *

Ese día, Austria había amanecido con una sensación diferente a la acostumbrada. Por primera vez en su aristocrática vida se cuestionaba su forma de vivir. Era cierto, ahorrando y reciclando era un as, y ni que decir de su cocina gourmet y sus hábitos despreocupados. Pero en esencia no era eso lo que le molestaba. Era algo más, algo que tenía que ver directamente con sus sentimientos más profundos; y dio con la conclusión de que era un tipo muy extraño.

Él mismo tampoco se entendía. Desde que era niño vivía apreciando mucho a personas que se pasaban toda la vida haciéndole los días de cuadritos. Prusia y Hungría, siempre, desde que la memoria le daba, pasaban su infancia con muchas diversiones violentas, incluyendo las de golpearlo cuando lo veían o cuando sus superiores lo ordenaban. No recordaba ya cuántas veces lo habían hecho, tampoco recordaba el número de veces que había llorado y salido herido por la culpa de esos dos seres que a pesar de todo, apreciaba mucho.

No recordó ni una sola palabra de disculpas, jamás recordó alguna sonrisa amable dirigida a él, una mano extendiéndose de parte del albino y la castaña; o quizá al menos una manzana para el hambre o una manta para el frío. Se repetía internamente que no se rendiría, que tenían que hacerse sus amigos. Austria había sido creado para luchar, pero había demostrado ser un inútil total en ello; siempre lo derrotaban, cada vez de forma más patética que la anterior.

Incluso en su época de casado, vivió dependiendo de la fuerza militar de su esposa. Hungría había logrado enamorarlo como ninguna mujer jamás lo lograría, y ella también le había demostrado una impresionante lealtad y cariño; siempre velando por él y por su salud, viendo que nada le faltara, siendo consciente de que el austríaco era más débil que ella y requería de todo su apoyo. Aunque como todo, la jovencita también desapareció de la vida del austríaco, dejándolo solo con su piano y su aristocracia. Intercambiándolo por alguien más.

Prusia por otro lado, había hecho lo imposible por declararle y ganarle las guerras; Roderich no negaría que sentía también algo por el albino, pero el sentimiento desaparecía tan rápido como se formulaba; no podía dejarse atraer por el enemigo, ni menos cuando era alguien tan sádico y violento. Por más que se convencía de que su primo tenía un lado bueno (Y era cierto, lo tenía), siempre terminaba rindiéndose al sentir el dolor de las heridas que otro le hacía con la espada, y también por esa irritante sonrisa burlona y esos profundos ojos rojos que lo desafiaban, regodeándose en su desgracia. Nunca lo había odiado por esas cosas, pero no era estúpido; sabía que quizá esos besos y caricias que intercambiaba con el hombre en cuestión eran quizá simple relajo, pasión y desahogo. Él se convencía ciegamente de que aquello era amor y se maldecía internamente por traicionar el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio que lo había unido a Elizavéta sin saber que ella le pagaba con la misma moneda desde antes de que él pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de las cosas.

¿Cómo era que cosas así le sucedían? ¿Acaso era un masoquista? Él tampoco supo responder aquel pensamiento, que al pasar por su cabeza le arrancó una irónica sonrisa. Pensativo y sumergido en su mente, alistaba todo lo que su monótona mañana de actividades le daba desde que se había separado de Alemania y su vida había regresado a una relativa normalidad. Calentar el agua para bañarse y pasar café. También tenía que comprar el pan o hacerse algún pastel; no faltaban las ocasiones en las que la mermelada o el dulce de leche faltaban y tenía que salir a comprarlos al supermercado. En realidad, ir al supermercado seguía luego de desayunar, asearse, cerrar la puerta con llave e irse de pie a comprar, porque era tan tacaño que no quería pagar movilidad para ir al sitio, aunque él insistía en que era por preservar el medio ambiente. A veces cuando tenía problemas, tenía que ir a la casa de Alemania a pedirle consejo; ahí inevitablemente se encontraba con el albino que se le insinuaba descaradamente, no sabía nunca identificar si en broma o en verdad. En otras ocasiones se hallaba a la húngara que alguna vez le robó el sueño, como si estuviera en su casa. Ella seguía amable y condescendiente como siempre, aunque aquello que alguna vez fue amor, ahora era una indeseada e indestructible amistad. No podía negar que la mujer fuera hermosa y que le hubiera gustado volver con ella. Pero a ella amaba otro y si algo tenía él en sus principios, era respetar los sentimientos de los otros, por mucho dolor que eso le causara.

Entonces por su mente pasaron también los pocos momentos felices que había tenido, y pudo casi contarlos con los dedos. Su vida no era precisamente un caramelo y su aristocracia no era motivo de envidia. En sus épocas de matrimonio siempre hubo alguna desgracia, con España, se desató la guerra de los 30 años y lo traicionó en la de la Sucesión Austríaca. Con Hungría había durado poco, ella lo había protegido y todo, pero tanta tensión no pudo con los dos; con un par de tratados y varias cláusulas, Austria volvió a quedarse solo sin tener opción siquiera de pedir ayuda a nadie. Expresamente le habían prohibido pedirle ayuda a Alemania, estaba realmente desconcertado por eso, y valga decir deprimido también. Lo que le habían hecho en esa ocasión superaba lo que podía resistir. Y más cuando se enteró de que quizá Hungría también tenía sentimientos guardados por Prusia, que en la confusión de la guerra habían aflorado, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Él los apreciaba, siempre los había apreciado.

En su corta unión con Alemania, lo que él vio más como una ayuda caritativo-invasiva que como una alianza, estaba en boga la Segunda Guerra mundial. Ahí comprendió que Dios por algo hacía las cosas y que no había sido un error dejar ir a las dos personas que se habían robado su corazón. Con el final de la guerra los dos quedaron destinados a Rusia, y sabía perfectamente que quizá él no hubiera podido proteger a Elizavéta o a Gilbert tan bien como lo habían hecho entre ellos. Se enteraba por sus contactos que el albino a menudo recibía los castigos que la castaña debía tener; sabía también que la joven se arriesgaba llevándole agua y comida, también alguna manta para el frío siberiano y alcohol y vendas para sus heridas. En ese entonces solo sonreía calmado, confiando en que volvería a verlos y que hasta ese momento, las cosas tomaban su curso correcto, por más que le partiera el corazón saber que en la desgracia mutua, el vínculo del germano y la urálica se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar quizá a ser indestructible. Y bueno… era normal que lo sintiera así, ¿O no? Tanto tiempo conviviendo con esos dos…

Si bien Elizavéta había vivido un tiempo como sirvienta en su casa, él nunca se habría atrevido a tratarla mal; por más que motivos no faltaban. Ella había hecho de su infancia literalmente un infierno ganándole en las peleas, pero él fue todo un caballero y la trató como un dama, por sobre la posición de amo y señor de la casa que tenía. Estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran niños, a pesar de todo lo que le hacía, y su cálido corazón poco a poco enamoró a la húngara. Aunque tanta calidez no se comparaba al comportamiento salvaje de cierto albino. Después se recuperó, era cierto; pero en aquellos momentos, por más que había terminado la relación con ella en buenos términos y hasta habían quedado como amigos, nada podía calmar ese dolor en su corazón. Era además, la primera vez que le dolía tanto la partida de alguien. De alguien que amaba así, puesto que el dolor de pérdida lo había experimentado con Sacro Imperio Romano al que consideraba casi un hijo.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad. Estaba solo, para variar, comprando provisiones para su casa. Extrañaba salir con Elizavéta a hacer esas compras, se divertía mucho yendo con la castaña y elegir las cosas para comprar; a veces el pequeño Italia los acompañaba y mucho antes, Sacro Imperio Romano se ofrecía a cuidar la casa para que ellos salieran. Recordar su pasado estaba calando en él, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso de sus sentimientos, como siempre y suspiró pesadamente, pasando la vista por la estantería para elegir lo que sacaría en la pequeña canasta que llevaba colgada en el brazo. Tomó un empaque de queso gourmet, lo miró y otro recuerdo hizo que la lujosa caja se le resbalara de los dedos, se iba a agachar a recogerla, pero vio que unas manos eran más ágiles que las suyas, levantó la vista y se encontró pronto con alguien conocido.

—¿Qué te sucede, obaka-san? —Unos hermosos ojos verdes lo sacaron del pequeño letargo en el que se había inmerso, los mismos que se le vinieron a la mente al ver el empaque de queso, y entonces, volvió a la realidad una vez más. Vash le extendía el empaque con una seria expresión en el rostro, en realidad, la típica expresión que siempre tenía desde que él lo recordaba, esa expresión que lo hacía sentir seguro cuando el peligro pasaba.

—¿Schweiz? —preguntó suavemente, mientras levantaba su rostro hacia el suizo, quien no había notado que el hombre de cabello castaño estaba ruborizado. Al lado del joven, estaba la niña que hacía tiempo vivía en la casa de él—. Y también Liechtenstein…Vaya sorpresa…

—Muy buenos días… —Saludó la pequeña, mientras le quitaba despacito la bolsa de compras a su hermano adoptivo— Bruder, voy a ver qué más cosas comprar, se me antojó un rico cheese fondeu —Rió dulcemente y el mayor la miró sorprendido, a punto de decir algo, aunque la pequeña no le dejó decir nada—, ya regreso…

—O-oye...Liechten… —Suspiró, mientras veía a la pequeña irse del lugar; un incómodo silencio se hacía entre los antiguos amigos; fueron varios incómodos, largos y tortuosos minutos, porque ambos eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para guardar silencio sabiendo que tenían muchas cosas que decirse, a pesar de que…

—¿Cómo ha estado Lily viviendo contigo? —preguntó de pronto, el austríaco—. No estarás escatimando en leche y queso, ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Qué insinúas?! —Bufó irritado el rubio— A Liechten no le falta nada viviendo bajo mi techo, tiene todo lo que necesita y se ha recuperado muy bien de todo lo que le pasó antes…¿Qué más necesitas saber?

El de ojos violetas se acomodó los anteojos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban y eso de alguna manera, le resultaba muy reconfortante.

—Te recuerdo que vivió en mi casa por un tiempo, así que creo que quería saber cómo estaba… porque yo no pude protegerla, ya que me faltaron fuerzas para hacerlo… —Desvió la mirada, y el suizo se sorprendió por esto, ambos terminaron mirando al piso, aunque Roderich siguió hablando—. Qué bueno que ahora puedas cuidarla tú, lo harás mejor que yo…

—Eso ni se diga… —susurró Vash- A ti aun te faltan muchas cosas… —El joven de anteojos levantó la mirada ligeramente y lo sorprendió encontrase con una verde manzana en su campo de visión— Toma, cógela antes de que me arrepienta de andar regalando mis provisiones.

—Danke…

El recuerdo pronto acudió a la mente de ambos. Roderich estaba demasiado sensible ese día, aun así, pudo aguantarse las lágrimas y Vash se fijó en que a su antiguo amigo le sucedía algo y que no era normal. Pero su orgullo no lo dejó decir nada, su siempre latente orgullo lo llevó a callarse un "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" y reemplazarlo por un bufido de resignación.

—N-no lo malinterpretes…es solo, b-bueno…te ves… —Se calló de la nada, triste era la única palabra que acudía a sus labios en esos momentos.

—No es nada Schweiz… —dijo tranquilamente Roderich- Estoy bien…

El rubio no dijo nada, pero sabía que le estaban mintiendo. Aun así asintió con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que no tenía por qué importarle lo que le sucediera a la nación austríaca; total, habían roto relaciones hace tiempo y no sentía nada más que una relación arisca con el muchacho que tenía al frente.

Lily espiaba detrás de un aparador, algo triste porque dejar solos a su hermano y su anterior protector no había sido suficiente para que al menos intercambiaran frases interesantes. Decidió salir, además su hermano se preocuparía de que ella no regresara.

—Bruder, ya regresé… —declaró la pequeña, con una sonrisa, y los dos mayores la miraron— Me entretuve viendo en la zona de mascotas…

—Bien, vámonos…

—No, espera por favor… —Sonrió, mientras se acercaba lentamente al austriaco y le extendía una manzana también, pero esta era roja—. Tenga señor, espero que eso también le levante el ánimo…

El aristócrata se sorprendió, pero después de eso, cogió la otra manzana con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. ¿Cómo era que ambos podían parecerse tanto si ni siquiera eran hermanos de sangre? Pero eso sí, cada uno, a su manera era tierno.

—Danke Lily…

Suiza miró de reojo a Liechtenstein, y no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa. Ella tenía más tacto que él para decir las cosas, en verdad, ella había dicho exactos sus sentimientos. Suspiró y tomó de la mano a la jovencita y avanzó con sus provisiones.

—Mejórate Österreich… —murmuró Vash, dándole una última mirada de soslayo; avanzando de la mano con su hermanita rumbo a su casa.

Pasó el día, Austria apenas sacaba de la mente lo que le había pasado. Sostenía ambas manzanas en las manos y las miraba largamente sin comerse ninguna, en realidad, en todo el día no había comido absolutamente nada. La manzana de Vash era verde, pero quizá fuera dulce si se atreviera a darle un mordisco. La manzana de Lily por el contrario, era muy roja y madura, quizá mucho más dulce que la manzana de su hermano mayor.

Estaba sentado en su fiel piano, el refugio que tenía como buen músico, a todo tipo de problemas y depresiones. El piano que lo acompañó cuando se divorció de Elizavéta, así como el mismo piano que lo vio llorar sobre sus teclas ese amor que le había desgarrado el corazón en dos partes y que dudaba mucho pudiera volver a curar. Aquel piano que recién aprendía a tocar cuando su mejor amigo se peleó con él por primera vez y para siempre, cuando se quejaba de que su estúpido superior ya daba por hecho de que Suiza le pertenecía a Austria y era parte de sus territorios. Dejó ambas manzanas sobre una mesa al lado del piano y empezó a tocar, muy a pesar de que internamente no quería tocar nada.

Empezó, sin partitura, como esas veces en las que las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos no lo dejaban ver las hojas que siempre reposaban ahí para que las descifrara y tocara. Tocó una y otra vez, cíclicamente, y con una asombrosa destreza y frialdad; sin derramar una sola lágrima, ni detenerse a pensar, porque siempre sabía con certeza qué cosa era lo que le dolía y en esta ocasión no tenía clara la idea de lo que le sucedía. Puesto que nunca había sentido como eso, no habría sabido decir que se sentía solo, mortalmente solo. Si lo hubiera sabido, quizá hubiese comprendido mejor a Gilbert cuando se hacía el fuerte y decía que era divertido estar solo.

Siguió tocando, por horas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, perdiendo siquiera el sentido de las cosas. No se había fijado que había anochecido, que estaba oscuro, que las luces estaban apagadas y que las lágrimas al fin empezaban a deslizarse por sus ojos violetas. Que en su memoria danzaban sus momentos felices junto a la partitura; que sus dedos perdían poco a poco la agilidad y que el tempo se ralentizaba, que había dejado de tocar después de toda una tarde y que sollozaba como un niño.

El estruendo del piano se dejó oír por toda la estancia, el austríaco se había recostado sobre las teclas de su fiel amigo, con el rostro húmedo y la garganta seca. Y lo sorprendió de sobremanera oír una conocida y querida voz para él.

—¡Österreich! ¡Österreich! ¡¿Estás bien?! —No alzó la mirada, pero sintió esas inesperadamente suaves manos sujetándolo por los hombros con firmeza—. ¡Österreich! ¡Vamos! Di algo, no m-me asustes… ¡Österreich! ¡No me dejes hablando solo, idiota! ¡Contéstame ya!

—¿S-Schweiz? —preguntó con voz débil y el suizo sintió alivio al escuchar que el hombre al que había ido tan desesperadamente a ayudar no se había desmayado o muerto.

—Idiota, has hecho que me preocupara… —Le reclamó el rubio, mientras apretaba un poco los puños, que estaban posados sobre los hombros del austríaco—. Tuve que venir desde mi casa, ¿Sabes lo que cuesta eso en dinero? ¡¿Eh?!

—S-si no querías gastar…no h-hubieras venido a v-verme… —susurró Roderich, porque no quería que Vash oyera su voz quebrada.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso, tonto?… -refunfuñó el de ojos verdes, aún molesto- ¡¿Cómo podía si estabas tocando _esa_ canción?!

—¿C-canción?... —Austria no entendía nada y miró al fin al suizo, se giró lentamente sobre su silla y quedó frente a él, mirándolo desde abajo. En la penumbra y la tenue luz de la luna colándose por la ventana abierta del salón, Suiza observó sorprendido esa visión que creyó nunca más vería en su vida. La persona que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía importándole mucho, lloraba solo y sin nadie que lo levantara del fango, desolado, desconsolado…

—Sí Österreich —confesó Vash con un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Lo había conmovido demasiado el chico que tenía al frente, que bajó la mirada al piso porque no resistía verlo sufrir como lo hacía—, canción… —Bajó la voz una octava, pero en el silencio, aún se entendía lo que quería decir—. C-cada vez que te ponías triste o te pasaba algo realmente malo…te ponías a tocar esa canción en el piano… —Dio un hondo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza— Mientras más tiempo la tocabas…más era lo que te dolía. C-cuando te divorciaste de Ungarn…estuviste así un par de horas y luego estuviste deprimido toda una semana, con tres días seguidos sin probar bocado…

—¿C-cómo lo sab…-? —Pero Vash levantó una mano para que lo dejase terminar y guardó silencio de inmediato, no estaba en condiciones de decir nada.

—Me daba… miedo pensar… —Tomó aire y suspiró para tomar valor al hablar— D-de que esta vez fuera más grave. Österreich…toda la tarde, quizá horas antes desde que yo llegara… tú has…

—…¿Por qué?…

—Porque todo este tiempo… Österreich… —Se aclaró la garganta y no despegó la vista del piso. Estaba rojo, y algunas lágrimas le bordeaban la parte inferior de los ojos—. Porque aunque no lo hayas notado nunca, he sufrido todo eso en silencio… contigo… —Austria no lo creía y Suiza tampoco se creía haberle dicho eso a su antiguo amigo, el rubio levantó la mirada y la enlazó con la del muchacho de cabello caoba. Ambos tenían los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas y la misma expresión desolada.

El austríaco se puso de pie, era un poco más alto que el suizo, aunque la complexión de los cuerpos de ambos era más o menos la misma. Al mirar al que estaba vestido de verde, pronto comprendió muchas cosas; como los misteriosos platos de comida que aparecían en su ventana cuando estaba depresivo. Platos que a veces desechaba sin imaginarse quién era el de la gracia y pensando que el chico tantas veces habría querido incrustarle una de las balas de su escopeta en la cabeza por desperdiciar lo que él con todo su esfuerzo (Hablando más que nada de su tacañería) le había dado, pero no lo hizo. También entendió esa sensación rara que tenía cada vez que tocaba aquella canción; sentía que tenía oyentes, aunque no viera a nadie asomado en la ventana o en el umbral de su puerta. Y se acordó también de todas las veces que él había estado tirado en el suelo, herido; mientras el jovencito rubio llegaba renegando y lo cargaba en la espalda, reclamándole el ser débil, pero quizá lo que en realidad le reclamaba, era que de nuevo estaba sufriendo, que no resistía verlo así y que no se atreviera a perder otra batalla para tener que ayudarlo otra vez. Recordó que siempre que andaba cabizbajo, Vash tenía la costumbre de darle una manzana verde y dulce diciéndole que madure.

—Y ahora de nuevo… -Susurró el suizo, además—, de nuevo estoy…aquí contigo, Roderich…

Su nombre, cuánto tiempo llevaba ya sin escuchar su nombre de los labios del suizo; y menos con ese tono de voz afectuoso que pocas o ninguna vez le mostraba a nadie. No resistió más y abrazó al más bajito fuertemente contra su pecho; Vash se sorprendió por este acto, pero correspondió lentamente, mientras masajeaba la espalda del castaño, que lloraba en su hombro, abrazándolo fuerte, y dejando escapar de su garganta, su voz resquebrajada por el dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, pero ahí tenía al rubio para calmarlo y consolarlo, tenía por fin a alguien en quién reposar la cabeza al llorar. Más bien, tenía de regreso a esa persona que estaba con él en las buenas, en las malas, en las feas y en las peores.

—Cálmate…todo está bien… N-no llores que me haces…m-me haces llorar t-también… idiota… —Se estremeció un poco, pero a pesar de todo, siguió firme, como siempre había sido cada vez que le tocaba secar las lágrimas de ese dulce y débil señorito con sus propias manos, dirigiéndole sus más directas palabras de aliento— Levántate del suelo como siempre…ponte de pie, eres fuerte… eres… m-muy fuerte…

—V-Vash… —Sollozó con voz poco audible, y el chico siguió acariciándole el cabello para que se tranquilizara, como solía hacer con Liechtenstein cuando despertaba abruptamente en la noche, asustada por una pesadilla—. Y-yo creía q-que estaba s-solo…c-creia q-que todos me habían…a-abandonado —El aristócrata que era frente a todos no estaba presente esta vez. Ahora quien lloraba sobre el hombro de Suiza era Roderich Edelstein, el hombre bajo la máscara refinada de señorito imperturbable—, p-pero…

—Nunca has estado solo —arrulló el de ropajes verdes—, y nunca lo estarás mientras viva —Levantó la mirada, encontrándola con la del castaño y esto lo hizo ponerse algo más rojo—. N-no me importa lo que se te pase por la cabeza… —Y en voz baja añadió—: O por el corazón —Luego le miró, determinado—, pero quiero que sepas esto, cada vez que caigas, nunca te faltará una mano en la que te sostengas para ponerte de pie…

—Vash yo…

—No digas nada —Se quejó el más bajito frunciendo el ceño adorablemente—, estás triste y necesitas desahogarte, está bien. No te preocupes, no me iré hasta que te hayas acostado en la cama y te duermas…

—P-Pero tú…

—Dije que no importaba —declaró Vash en tono terminante, soltándose un poco del agarre y dándole un pañuelo al más alto para que se limpie los ojos y le quitó los anteojos mientras cogía otro y se daba el trabajo de limpiarlos cuidadosamente; en silencio hizo su labor mientras un muy sorprendido aristócrata lo observaba, aún con los ojos llorosos y algo rojos. Se sorprendió más al sentir que si visión regresaba cuando esas manos cálidas le colocaban delicadamente sus anteojos, tan limpios que veía al rubio como un hermoso espejismo—. Ahora ve a lavarte, a cambiarte de ropa y luego directo a dormir y no me pongas ni un pero o juro que te agarro a escopetazos hasta que el señorito se digne a mover el trasero hasta el baño, ¡¿Entendido?!

Tenía los brazos en jarra y una mirada amenazante que hasta parecía la de una madre…_O quizá una esposa…_, se limitó a sonreír ligeramente, mientras se encaminaba al lugar.

—Sí sí…no te preocupes por mí Vash…

—¡No me preocupo por ti idiota! —Gritó el suizo histérico y sonrojado a más no poder— S-solo…e-es porque e-ese es m…mi deber como país —Giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió a la cocina, conocía bien esa casa, a pesar de no haber vivido en ella—. Voy a preparar café, apúrate a cambiarte…

Austria obedeció. Después de un buen rato ya estaba empijamado y con flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente, como cuando era pequeño. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, tomándose un café con su ex mejor amigo, que a pesar de todo seguía mereciéndose el título sin el cruel "ex".

—¿Y se puede saber por qué te hiciste café también? —Preguntó el austríaco, colmando la paciencia del suizo, pero sonriendo con su elegante tranquilidad—. Tú y yo sabemos que no detestas el café…

—Era lo justo, después de que hice un viaje tan improvisado desde mi casa… —Resopló, tratando de bajarle a la venita saltante en su frente y sorbiendo de esa bebida que ciertamente no se gustaba—. Ahora apúrate con eso para que te tires a dormir —El austríaco lo miró un ratito algo curioso—. ¡Y no me vengas con que el café no te deja dormir porque eso es una sucia mentira!

—No iba a decir eso —Roderich sonrió—, iba a dercirte… —Ladeó la mirada y se sonrojó un poquito— Danke, für sein sie hier mit mir, Vash…

Suiza no pudo evitar abrir un poquito más lo ojos, pero en vez de fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse como solía hacer cuando algo lo avergonzaba, relajó las facciones y le regaló una verdadera sonrisa al castaño, aunque la voz no la controlaba tan bien.

—G-gern…geschehen… Roderich… —Y luego de que ambos guardasen silencio, añadió, quitándole la taza de café que reposaba vacía sobre las manos del otro- Ahora sí, a dormir… -El otro obedeció sin chistar, mientras su visitante lo arropaba con las mantas, a veces podía ser bastante amable sin darse cuenta.

Roderich cerró los ojos para dormirse, mientras Vash lo observaba fijamente esperando a que se quedara dormido. Entonces se fijó en que el austríaco ya estaba inmerso en un sueño profundo; tocar el piano y llorar una depresión que tenía dentro por años lo habían dejado exhausto sin duda. Viendo que estuviera bien dormido y no se fuera a despertar con nada, Vash hizo algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer de nuevo: Se acercó al durmiente y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras se alejaba un poquito, susurrando, como para sí mismo.

—Tú aún estás enamorado de ellos, ¿Verdad? Tú aún sufres por lo que te hicieron… Y se lo ocultas a los demás tratando de parecer indiferente y frío… Pero a mí nunca podrás engañarme porque te conozco incluso mejor de lo que tú te conoces… —Avanzó lentamente a la puerta y le dio una última mirada—. No me importaría ser el reemplazo… pero incluso para eso eres idiota y no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti —Rió irónicamente—. Nunca te diste cuenta y pensaste que no tenías a nadie, cuando me tenías a mí a tu lado… Es curioso —Cogió la manija, mientras temblaba un poco—. No me gusta verte así. Sabes que nunca me gustó… por eso siempre me enojaba verte derrotado. Y hoy estás como si hubieras perdido siete guerras seguidas —Controlaba la voz y controlaba sus sentimientos, mientras apretaba un poco la manija y dejaba fluir lo que sentía, porque nadie lo miraba—. No sé cuánto tiempo dure esto… Pero si hay algo que sé, es que extraño al Roderich que me sonreía agradecido y me colocaba una corona de flores en la cabeza… —Se limpió los ojos, aún de espaldas a la cama—. Y no era mentira… cuando dije que sufría todo contigo… es la verdad… y no la quiero admitir, al menos no frente a ti ni frente a nadie. Me importas tanto que-

No siguió, sintió que alguien le daba un abrazo por la espalda, un cálido abrazo que le había callado la voz de un momento a otro. No le hizo falta girarse para saber quién era, además de él no había más que otra persona en la habitación y él reconocería donde fuera ese aroma. Sujetó las manos del otro delicadamente, mientras reposaba la cabeza hacia atrás, en el hombro de Austria. El silencio que en esa ocasión se hacía entre los dos no era incómodo, si no, por el contrario, era lleno de paz.

No se dijeron nada en un buen rato, permaneciendo así por minutos que parecieron horas, con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo el contacto como si nada más importara en el mundo. No fueron necesarias las palabras para que Vash comprendiera que quizá aún tenía esperanzas con su amigo de la infancia. A pesar de todo, se permitió pensar fríamente; él lo había dicho antes, estaba triste y necesitaba consuelo. No le importaba del todo ser él su paño de lágrimas, pero trató de quitarse la ilusión del alma para no herirse a sí mismo. En ese mismo silencio, se llevó al más alto de la mano y lo regresó a la cama, mientras lo arropaba de nuevo, como cuando eran niños. El austríaco de inmediato volvió a dormirse con una leve y hermosa sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Austria había amanecido con una sensación diferente a la acostumbrada. Miró a ambos lados, buscando algún indicio de que lo que la presencia del suizo en su casa no había sido un sueño o una jugarreta de su mente; de que las hermosas palabras que había oído no eran fruto de las fantasías de su mente solitaria. Pero todo en su casa seguía igual y estaba tan solo como hasta el día anterior; miró a todos lados y salió a la cocina, cabizbajo, hasta el salón del piano. Sobre él reposaban las dos manzanas que el día anterior le habían dado; una de era de una amiga, la otra era de un amor antiguo que quizá podría recuperar, se animó al saber que su mente no había recreado una realidad alternativa para consolarse, y se sintió en calma total, Vash había ido a socorrerlo de nuevo. Le hacía falta aunque no le gustara admitirlo frente a nadie. Vio entonces al lado de las manzanas, una caja de queso barato con una nota pegada en ella, la leyó, curioso pero con una ligera sonrisa.

_"Desayuna bien, idiota; me enteraré si tiras esto también. Te juro que te dispararé a quemarropa si lo botas, cuesta dinero y trabajo, así que valóralo. El agua ya está hervida y todo en orden. Me voy a casa, no me gusta dejar a Liechten sola. Nos vemos."_

Se llevó el empaque al pecho, mientras miraba por su ventana abierta el paisaje que daba a los Alpes. Ya tendría la oportunidad de sonreírle agradecido y ponerle una corona de flores; ya tendría la oportunidad de decir que gracias a ese rubio había podido superar su dolor. Ya tendría oportunidad de todo eso, porque internamente lo sabía.

Vash Zwingli siempre lo estaría esperando, ya lo había hecho por siglos, podía esperar a que el corazón herido de Roderich Edelstein tomara al fin una determinación. Podía esperar _porque lo amó como nunca hubiera podido con otra persona_. Porque aquel día le había demostrado que no importaba nada, siempre que pudiera ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Glosario de términos **[Todas las palabras son alemanas]:

**Danke** - Gracias

**Bruder** - Hermano

**Österreich** - Austria

**Schweiz** - Suiza

**Ungarn** - Hungría

**Danke, für sein sie hier mit mir** – Gracias por estar aquí conmigo

**Gern geschehen** – No hay de qué

* * *

Siento que en este fic he satanizado algo a Prusia y a Hungría -y lo cierto es que los adoro, son demasiado geniales- pero bueno, le da más sazón al drama (?). Espero lo hayan disfrutado y... ¿Me dejan un review?

Edit: Editando estilos y algunas redundancias, añadiendo glosario también. Perdonen las molestias. n_n


End file.
